LA TERCERA ES LA VENCIDA
by Shiawase Day
Summary: Sí, definitivamente estar con la China era lo mejor que podría haberle pasado, porque lo que había visto ahora era el detonante perfecto para que lo metan preso por asesinato.


**ESTE FIC A SIDO CREADO ESPECIALMENTE PARA MI AMIGA SECRETA... FlopyRuffini**

 **CUALQUIER FALTA ORTOGRÁFICA SERA CORREGIDO, PRÓXIMAMENTE**

* * *

Era mitad del año escolar cuando la presentaron un día cualquiera, llamo la atención de todos y la del castaño no fue la excepción que no dejo de verla ni por un segundo. Apenas chocaron miradas supo que algo iba a cambiar.

No había terminado el primer día para esa alumna y ya se había ganado un castigo junto a su compañero sádico de al lado.

Puede llamarlo coqueteo, pero Sougo se estaba volviendo un dolor en el trasero para Kagura por ello antes de finalizar la tercera hora Kagura no pudo evitar rajar la ventana, por el intento fallido al tirar su celular al rostro del castaño.

Desde entonces todo cambio…

No es solo tiempo compartido, peleando y dejando desenvolver su amplio lenguaje de insultos y adjetivos del uno al otro. También es la rutina y la convivencia en el salón de clases. Las indirectas y los insultos que divertían a todos. Ellos se habían vuelto en la parejita que peleaba y transmitía el "odio" por el otro de forma más deliberada.

Claro que eso los unió más.

Sougo se dio cuenta que ellos tenían ya una relación de amistad porque cada mañana se saludaban Ella apenas entraba se dirigía hacia el para saludarle con un golpe en la cabeza y el por su puesto la palmeaba con demasiada fuerza en la espalda momentos después. Nunca pensó que eso sería tan problemático.

Sougo la conocía muy bien, extremadamente tosca, nada femenina a excepción de sus rasgos delicados que llaman para su desagrado la atención, una gran fuerza, un pésimo vocabulario y un apetito voraz. Algo que no atraería en serio a ningún chico.

Pero él era una excepción.

El castaño se hallaba enamorado de su compañera de cabello bermellón antes de haber acabado la secundaria. Sin embargo, no podía mantener a un lado sus sentimientos. No cuando al iniciar su primer año de preparatoria la veía saltando a la espalda de un tipo más alto que ellos de tercer año. El tipo se veía como un vago, más adelante sabría que lo era. Un vago que se escapaba de clases, recibía llamadas de atención de los maestros por su conducta y sus pésimas calificaciones. Está bien, él también era un vago, se dormía en clases, pero mantenía un promedio decente y además no se veía como uno. Eso debía ser un claro punto a su favor. Pero a Kagura no le interesaba.

Los vio y no dudo en lanzar una falsa burla, porque su interior quemaba de celos cuando la bermellón le dijo que había empezado a salir con aquel peliplateado de nombre Sakata Gintoki.

—¡Sádico! ¡Sádico! Es momento para que los presente-aru — se acercó a su oído para susurrar — además que deberás ayudarme a decírselo a papi

" _Mierda"_ , la ayudaría con gusto si él fuera el novio. ¿Enserio pretendía que vaya con el calvo de su padre para apostar por ese vago de ojos de pescado muerto? No daba ni un céntimo por esa relación.

¿En qué momento paso? ¿Cómo le cogió la confianza a ese tipo que ella cariñosamente llamaba "Gin-chan"? ¿Y lo más importante esos dos hasta donde han llegado?

Era una pregunta que lo perseguía antes de dormir. Kagura no era fea, él lo sabe. A él le gusta. Y ahora a sus dieciséis años es demasiado obvio que la China, como el suele llamarla, había dejado de usar el corpiño desde hace un par de años, la altura era casi la misma que él, porque obviamente aún no daba su ultimo estirón. Bien, no le importaba si habían pasado la tercera base. Solo rogaba porque ellos terminaran.

No sabe si esa noche o alguna en particular una estrella fugaz paso por el cielo, pero se cumplió su deseo.

— Gin-chan es un poco extraño-aru. Quedamos como amigos.

— Tuvo que hacer algo que te molestara — curioseó.

— No exactamente, es solo… nosotros… no tenemos las mismas aficiones.

—¿Qué? Dijo que odia el sukonbu o ¿algo así?

— A Gin-chan le gusta ver el programa del clima… ¿demasiado?

—¿Demasiado? — el castaño arrugo el ceño sin comprender eso. Acaso la china era una celosa que no permitía a su novio o al que era ver la televisión.

— Es un fan… — dijo dudando un poco de la información que soltaba. — Además, toma demasiada leche de fresa y comía muchos dulces.

— …

— Y no le gustaba invitarme ¿ok? Quiero un chico que sea solidario conmigo-aru.

Y con todas esas interrogantes, Sougo solo entendió que esos dos habían terminado. Fue difícil para él esconder la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios, tuvo que voltear la cabeza para que ella no se percatara de su brillante sonrisa.

Así pasaron sus días, no crean que él se quedó con los brazos cruzados. Para nada, Sougo intento dejar más a la vista sus sentimientos.

Primero entrar al tema de conversación:

Dejo una carta que hace una semana recibió en su casillero. Era sencillo, lo sacaría y lo leería para luego guardarlo.

— Otra carta— fingió sorpresa

— Estas muy solicitado-aru ¿Quién diría que esa cara de niña atraería mujeres?

Bien, eso no era el comentario esperaba. Era obvio que su relación era así, pero ¿tenía que ser tan frontal en decirle que no lo ve como un hombre? El enamoramiento lo ponía más sensible.

— Para que veas China, hay mujeres con buen gusto.

— Mal gusto diría yo. ¿Qué dice-aru? — Pregunto inquieta.

—¿Te importa?

— Podría aconsejarte-aru — inflo su pecho orgulloso — tienes a una mujer a tu disposición, aprovéchame.

" _Sí, pero para otra cosa…"_

— Gracias China, pero no es necesario— Dijo el castaño doblando la hoja para guardarlo.

—¿No lo leerás?

— No estoy interesado — respondió con simpleza fingió indecisión como si quisiera decir algo más.

— ¿Sera que te gusta alguien? — Preguntó. —Ahora que lo pienso nunca me has presentado a nadie, si bien hay chicas, pero…

— Puede ser… — dijo mirándola tiernamente — me gustan las chicas con más decisión, de esas que van y lo dicen de frente. Con más decisión, temperamento.

— Tienes los gustos muy claros, sádico. —Kagura palmeo su espalda con cero delicadeza — esperemos que alguien te haga caso o morirás virgen-aru.

— A esto se le llama fracaso ¿eh? —murmuro.

Al entrar a su último año de preparatoria, Kagura presento a su "segundo" novio, un policía diez años mayor que ellos. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del castaño, empezó a sudar frio e inmediatamente trato de recordar donde estaba su libro de maldiciones.

— Entonces, Sádico él es Toshi. — Lo presento Kagura ante un pelinegro más alto que Sougo y mucho más alto que la bermellón. — Toshi él es el Sádico-aru — la bermellón volteo a ver al pelinegro con un sonrisa y mirada ilusionada.

La Incomodidad desparece si alguien la rompe.

—¡Maldito Hijikata-san! — Vocifero tratando de aguardar su rabia.

Cualquiera, que se meta con el virgen del salón. Pero no con ese bastardo.

—¿Por qué me maldices? — se tapó el rostro con una mano.

— ¿Se conocen-aru? —Pregunto sorprendida — ¡Genial! —exclamo —Sádico, Toshi y yo saldremos hasta muy tarde, si papi pregunta, estoy contigo ¿sí?

—Jodete China no te hare, mejor dicho, no les hare ningún favor ¡Qué arresten a este tipo por andar con una escolar!

— ¿Andar? —Pregunto Toshito —espera, esto es un malentendido

—Vámonos, me prometiste una cena-aru —sonrió Kagura, mientras lo jalaba en contra de su voluntad, algo muy fácil con la fuerza de ella.

" _Hijikata-san, hijo de puta"_

— ¡Espera, mocosa! Creo que me has malentendido.

— ¿Uh? ¿No me llevaras a cenar?

— Sí, pero…

— Pero nada, eres perfecto-aru.

— ¿Enserio?

— ¡Si! Tuve un novio que era muy avaro con su comida y dulces… demasiado-aru.

— Eso es extraño.

—Gracias por aparecer ante mi Toshi —dijo sonriendo, tratando de deslumbrar al pelinegro. Cosa que consiguió.

En plena cena que solo Kagura consumió, Hijikata Toshiro la llevo a comer, observando como la escolar devoraba cada plato que le traían. Se le veía feliz, complacida y radiante. Sin embargo, se interrumpió su apreciación al sentir su celular vibrar…

"Mañana a las 10 en el grifo que pasa la comisaria" Decía el mensaje de texto.

Hijikata sintió el terror ir a su cabeza ¿el grifo? ¿Quiere que vaya a un grifo? ¿Lo planea quemar? Peor aún y si lo dormía y le colocaba una bomba. ¡Oh! Claro que podía pensar en lo peor de Okita Sougo, sobretodo porque al parecer y a su deducción tenia al amor de su vida delante.

—Llegaste Hijikata-san

—Déjame hablar a mi primero Sougo.

— Claro que si… cuéntame ¿Cómo lo pasaron ayer? ¿Te divertiste pervirtiendo a una dulce escolar? —Dijo con un tono de voz ameno —Bastardo de mierda —susurro tratando de contener su ira. Que solo podía demostrarse con su mirada endurecida. Si, las ansias de aniquilar a Hijikata eran fuerte, demasiado. Podía estrangularlo, bañarlo de gasolina y prenderlo en fuego con el propio encendedor que siempre traía el pelinegro adicto al tabaco. Pero había ciertas cosas que lo impedían de cometer locuras. Su hermana, Kagura y las putas cámaras de vigilancia.

— Calma, Sougo —retrocedió cauteloso el pelinegro. —Kagura solo…

— ¿Kagura? Vaya… la llamas por su nombre —sonrió el castaño acercándose al pelinegro, dando pasos que alarmaban al del frente.

— La mocosa, la mocosa de ayer. —Se corrigió.

— ¿Mocosa? ¿Qué mierda te crees?

— ¡Ya basta! Ella malentendió todo. Solo la invite a comer… —se atraganto Hijikata con su propia saliva —quiero decir…

— Eres la basura de la policía, si Kondo-san supiera que, en vez de patrullar las calles, pides citas a menores de edad.

— Mi error… ella siempre está en el parque sentada, mirando a otros niños jugar.

— ¿Y qué? Te sentiste deslumbrado con su belleza ¿o qué? ¿Qué es amor de verdad? ¿Qué sabes de amor, si nunca has tenido novia?

— Solo quería ayudarla. Pensé que tenía problemas familiares, es raro que siempre este ahí.

— ¿Ah? —El castaño soltó un bufido tratando de comprender al pelinegro —¿Y bien?

— ¿Y bien qué?

— ¿Por qué estaba en el parque sola? —pregunto esperando la respuesta del pelinegro que solo aparto la mirada avergonzado —Como dije, eres la basura mentirosa de la policía.

— Solo tengo que terminar con ella —razono el pelinegro.

— No… —soltó el castaño.

—Pero —Hijikata lo miro incrédulo. Hasta que reacciono ante una lógica muy comprensible.

— Eres tan asqueroso, que seguro ella terminara contigo en cualquier momento —dijo antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

— Sougo tu… —dijo viendo la espalda del castaño que se alejaba a pasos lentos.

"… _la amas tanto que quieres que yo la haga feliz"_ Hijikata volteo yéndose en dirección contraria a una distancia saco un cigarrillo para prenderlo antes de entrar al trabajo.

—No pensé que Sougo podría demostrar amor a alguien que no fuera el mismo. Bien, no lo defraudaré. —Saco el celular para mandar mensaje a cierta chica de cabello bermellón. Hoy en la noche la invitaría cenar nuevamente, solo que esta vez él la acompañaría imitándola.

Al día siguiente Sougo se acercó a Kagura, quien se encontraba mirando a la nada jugando con el equilibrio del lápiz al tenerlo más arriba de los labios, haciendo que estos se fruncieran. Sonrió, era demasiado obvio que algo había pasado.

— Buenos días, mi querida monstruo chino —dijo Sougo palmeando con fuerza la espalda de la bermellón.

— Sádico —lo nombro en forma de saludo, después de quitarse el lápiz. Se quedó pensativa mirando al castaño de reojo, acomodándose en su sitio, moviendo las piernas.

— _¿Qué sucede? Pregunto el castaño volteando a ver a su compañera para notar que este volteo la mirada —Sera… ¿Qué ya te enamoraste de mí?_

— _Sí — dijo tapándose el rostro avergonzado— Te amo… mucho, mucho mucho-aru._

— Oye sádico…

Kagura saco al castaño de su pequeño y bello sueño causando que él la mirara extrañado, ganándose una mirada extrañada de la bermellón. Ese enamoramiento jugaba con él.

Ese mismo día a Kagura le contó que había terminado con Hijikata, logrando que una sonrisa se instalara en los labios de Sougo lo cual oculto con la mano, fingiendo sorpresa. Pero la mirada divertida no escapo de la bermellón.

— Qué tanto te alegras, ¿eh? —Preguntó molesta.

— China, china yo sabía que esa relación no funcionaría.

— Tú lo conoces mucho ¿no?

— Un poco, pero lo suficiente para saber que ninguna mujer que este bien de la cabeza se metería con él. Es más, de seguro podemos decir juntos la causa de que hayas terminado con él.

Kagura lo miro desconfiada, aceptando con la mirada. Junto con el castaño soltaron el motivo

— Mayonesa en el café.

— Mucha mayonesa-aru.

— ¿Qué? —exclamo Kagura —¿al café también?

— Sí —afirmo Sougo.

— Bueno aún con eso es soportable —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Entonces?

— En cuanto fui al baño el hecho eso a toda mi comida… no podía ver la comida-aru.

— ¡Qué asco!

Sougo sonrió al ver la cara arrugada del asco de Kagura, nuevamente eran ellos dos.

Todo volvía a ser como antes (tampoco es que hubiera cambiado en algo, La "relación" de Hijikata y Kagura duro dos días). Aun así, el castaño estaba seguro que nadie rondaba por la mente de su querida China, pero la calma duraría poco.

En la vida hay etapas, ciclos. No puedes entrar a otro sin dejar algo atrás, era obvio que eso era lo que se le enfrentaba a Sougo. Solo unos meses y todos se graduarían, tanto él como Kagura tomarían caminos diferentes, o eso es lo que inquieta en esa semana.

Debía hacer algo, para garantizar un tipo de relación entre ellos. Sabía perfectamente que ser policía no estaba en los planes de Kagura como los suyos.

—Creí que ustedes habían dejado las peleas.

—Zura…

—No es Zura es Katsura-sensei —corrigió en vano el pelinegro de largo cabello —Lo siento Lider, pero la directora los vio —explico Katsura — si lo dejo pasar el sermón y un descuento ira contra. —Dio un suspiro ante la mirada de la alumna. —Se encargarán de… ordenar el almacén de deportes.

* * *

—¡Todo es tu culpa-aru! —Rezongo la bermellón sin mirar a su compañero.

El castaño siguió apilando las colchonetas sin contestar nada de lo que le reclamaba la bermellón.

—Me ofendiste… ¿Cómo puedes llamarme así? Sádico, imbécil.

Sougo una vez terminado de acomodar las colchonetas, giro para ver que tanto le faltaba a la bermellón. Puesto que ella estaba colocando dentro de unas jaulas todos los balones. Se prendió de la mirada de la ojiazul, esta había dejado de hacer su labor para hablarle sin hacer nada.

—Haz tu parte China.

—¿Mi parte? Todo fue tu culpa ¿Acaso los hombres tienen periodo? No he hecho nada para que me trates como mierda-aru.

Sougo camino directo hacia la bermellón. Esta al sentir la proximidad sin pausa del castaño, retrocedió. Ya topándose con la pared, levanto el rostro para mirar lo ojos de su compañero, son amigos desde hace seis años. No sabía cómo describir su mirada. Algo que a ella le gusta, pero jamás lo diría en voz alta, es que le gusta sus ojos. El color, la forma como esta cambia, las pestañas al mojarse. Lo ha visto divertirse, enojarse, ella se ha ganado su mirada enojada cuando se pasaba de la línea con algo que podría lastimarlo, pero ahora era distinto.

Su mirada la dejaba en silencio, él ahora mismo podría actuar de cualquier forma y ella no se opondría. Sí la palabra correcta es hipnotizante.

—Sigues molesta? —Pregunto, despertando la ensoñación de la bermellón. —Te molestaste por que dije que estabas fea. Supéralo… no eres la octava maravilla del mundo.

—Tu tampoco eres la gran cosa-aru.

—¿Segura? — Sougo se acercó más a la bermellón haciendo que esta se alarme

—¿Qué haces? ¡Oye!

—¿No causo nada en ti?

—¡Ah! Ya se hoy es el día de los inocentes ¿no?

—No~ —dijo divertido—No haría ese tipo de bromas contigo.

—Con otras ¿sí?

—¿Qué debo hacer para que me tomes en serio? —Pregunto una vez más hipnotizando a la bermellón. —Soy solidario, a veces suelo invitarte el almuerzo a pesar que eres un peligro para mi billetera. —No tengo aficiones raras, excepto el fastidiar a la gente, pero creo que tú eres de mi bando —dijo acariciando la mejilla de la bermellón— y no le pongo cosas raras a la comida de otros. A no ser que sea para una broma —se aventuró más y acaricio el cabello de la bermellón.

—¿Te gusto? —Preguntó impactada Kagura.

—Gustar es poco —dijo acercándose más.

— Sadi- —sus labios fueron interrumpido por el choque con otros.

Abrió los ojos, trato de ver los del castaño, pero estos se hallaban cerrados, sintió como los labios de él jugaban con los de ella invitándola a unirse al movimiento. Poco a poco empezó a cerrar los ojos, dejándose llevar por estos, empezaba a sentir una calidez brotar de ella que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Se sentía cómoda, acoplada a él. Empezó a ser tocada de la cintura, apegada al cuerpo de él. El aire comenzaba a ser escaso, imagino que para él también porque se separó de ella por unos milímetros para volver a darle pequeños besos que ella ya recibía gustosa.

—¿Cuántas veces te beso ese vago y Hijibastardo? —pregunto entre besos. Reteniéndola con él, sin dejarla contestar.

Había correspondido el beso, eso era bueno. Una victoria para Sougo, se sentía en uno de sus sueños donde ella aceptaba y rápidamente se quitarían la ropa para comenzar a acariciarse y hacer el amor en cualquier parte. Era consciente de que estaban en un almacén. ¿Sería muy desatinado si le proponía usar las colchonetas? Al él no le importaría volver a acomodarlas.

—Déjame —logro decir Kagura entre besos.

—No —se quejó el castaño —Un ratito más.

—Al menos… —trato de seguir el ritmo del castaño —déjame sentarme.

Sougo sonrió deteniendo los besos, la jalo del brazo encaminándola hacía las colchonetas.

Mientras tanto ellos no eran los únicos con un romance iniciándose.

—Buenos tardes —dijo una castaña de cabellos cortos.

Su sola voz inquieto al de cabellos negros que la miraba serio

—Buenas tardes —la saludo.

—No tienes que estar tan serio —rio la castaña —veras quería pedirte tu ayuda. Kondo-san me dijo que tenías buenos gustos con las flores. Acompáñame

* * *

—Sádico debo ir a mi casa —le grito la bermellón tratando de no ser jalada por el castaño.

—Te acompañare después, ya le avisé a Kouka-san que cenarías en mi casa.

—Me engatusaste-aru— dijo al llegar a la casa de los Okita.

—No me vengas con eso China— Sougo la miro divertido —lo disfrutaste tanto como yo. Ahora compórtate cuando le demos la noticia a mi hermana

Kagura suspiro desganada. Ingresaron con cuidado, sin hacer mucho ruido.

—Qué raro mi hermana debería estar aquí

—Tal vez este durmiendo-aru.

—Ella no es como tu China.

—Que… no puedo creerlo-aru

—¡Mierda!

Es que hace unas horas abuso de la felicidad de tener a la China solo para él, a solas y desnudos. Es por eso que debía ver lo más horrible del mundo.

Su hermana siendo besada por un tipo, pero no por uno cualquiera… era el bastardo de Hijikata.

— ¡Wow! —exclamo sorprendida Kagura ante los dos adultos que lo miraban descubiertos —Tu hermana con mi ex ¡Que escandalo-aru!

Sí, definitivamente estar con la China era lo mejor que podría haberle pasado, porque lo que había visto ahora era el detonante perfecto para que lo metan preso por asesinato.

—¡Muérete Hijikata-san!

* * *

 **Espero que te haya gustado. Y que hayas pasado una Feliz Navidad con tu familia o amigos. Perdón por la tardanza.** **Pero es mejor tarde que nunca. ¡Besos!**


End file.
